Jayfeather Gets All the Girls
by turquoiselynx
Summary: What happens if Willowshine feels attracted to the blind medicine cat? What happens when Briarlight want Jayfeather's kits? What happens when Half-Moon visits Jayfeather in his dreams? StarClan, Jayfeather is being smothered by she-cat! Click the title and find out! Final winner is decided by voting.
1. Prologue: Just Another Forbidden Love

Prologue: Just Another Forbidden Love

"Can't ThunderClan cats ever control their own medicine cats?" Blackclaw snorted.

"Peace, Blackclaw. This is ThunderClan's business, none of ours," Barkface meowed calmly.

Even as the former medicine cat said that, he knew it was not true.

"It is OUR business if it concerns our medicine cat and the only proper one, too!" Blackclaw snorted.

"You know that Mothwing is loyal to RiverClan."

"How do you know? For all you know, she can turn out like Hawkfrost! Well, she's definitely not joining one of our ranks at her death. That's for sure."

"What are you fighting about?" A pretty she-cat padded towards them, concern in her eyes.

Barkface lifted his head to give a brisk nod. "Ah, Honeyfern. There you are."

Pain flashed in her eyes as she looked at the starry pools below. "Oh."

"See how YOUR mate turned out, Honeyfern, slobbering all over your si-"

"I believe that's enough, Blackclaw." Barkface gave a hard, stern stare at the hostile RiverClan cat. "Jayfeather can take care of himself."

"Take care of himself? A blind cat?"

"Jayfeather is a good medicine cat!" Honeyfern flared.

"Peace, Blackclaw, Honeyfern."

Barkface gave a last glance at the starry blow that shimmered with mirages of Jayfeather, Briarpaw and Willowshine.

"And we should REALLY stop Tribe cats from visiting. That Stoneteller only comes here for sake of that blind cat!"

True enough, thought Barkface. He just hoped nothing bad came out of this.


	2. Chapter 1: The Terrible Tragedy-Briarpaw

Chapter 1: The Terrible Tragedy(Briarpaw)

"Where are my back legs? Are they still there?"

Briarpaw jerked back from her nightmare. It was the same one again and again. The great tree emitting groans before it finally collapsed on...Longtail! Another wave of fresh grief yet flashed in her eyes again. The dark brown she-cat lowered her eyes as she stared at a stranded poppy seed on the ground. Oh. She must have missed one when Jayfeather passed it to her. She quickly licked up the seed and squinted her eyes shut again. Soon, two shadows padded into Jayfeather's den.

"How is she?"

"She's safe from the shock."

Briarpaw could almost Jayfeather pricking her ears now. She wasn't safe from the shock. Not really.

"What about her legs?" Millie's mew trembled.

"I don't know." Jayfeather stifled a growl.

Briarpaw could detect helplessness in his voice and felt a fresh current of fear. She could hear warriors moving outside under Brambleclaw's orders. She longed to join them and her siblings, Bumblepaw and Blossompaw. She bet Graystripe was helping out, too. Briarpaw picked up faint mews of Brambleclaw.

"-carry on as normal. We must hunt. Dustpelt-"

Briarpaw finally couldn't bare anymore and risked a glance to the medicine cat. The mottled gray tabby bent to sniff at her muzzle. Her eyelids flickered on his cheeks. She felt surprised by the silkiness of his fur.

"How are you?"

She found gentleness that she had never expected to find from the tom and felt surprised at the tingly feeling. Fear-scent wafted from her mother, Millie, but she focused herself on Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes instead. She had to distract herself from Millie.

"Don't know."

Her voice came out groggily and for once and she felt reproachful that she sounded so ugly.

"Any pain?" Concern filled his gaze. Or was she imagining it?

"No. Just sleepy."

"That's because of the poppy seed."

Oops.

"Is that why I can't feel my hind legs?"

Briarpaw risked asking Jayfeather. He wasn't the most popular cat in ThunderClan, but he was their medicine cat...and Briarpaw trusted him very much. She was quite unsure why she did.

"Well?" She pressed.

"I think they're just recovering from the accident a little more slowly than the rest of you."

Briarpaw relaxed.

"Let's wait and see. StarClan willing, they'll wake up before too long."

"I hope it's soon." Briarpaw hooked her claws into the bracken of her nest. "I've just passed my assessment. I can be a warrior now!"

Millie swallowed hard. "Go back to sleep. The more you rest, the quicker you'll recover."

Irritation flashed in Briarpaw's eyes. It was mingled with ominous fear. She pretended that she was going to sleep. Her mother was fussing too much.

-ThunderClan Camp-

Outside, Jayfeather plucked a mouse from the stack. Briarpaw's problem upset him. If her legs didn't recover... No, he would do best for the lively apprentice.

"How's Briarpaw?"

Leafpool's mew took him by surprise. She was the only cat who could creep up on him. Perhaps her scent was too familiar.

"Why don't you check on her yourself?"

"I'm a warrior now."

"I'd go and see Mothwing."

"Really? I thought you weren't a medicine cat anymore."

"I meant, if I were you."

"But you're not me!"

"Mothwing's dealt with an injury like Briarpaw's. A cat whose legs were crushed. He might have ideas about how to help Briarpaw."

"..."

"It's not that I don't trust your judgement. It's just what I would do."

Jayfeather dropped his mouse and climbed the rocks to Firestar's den, pushing all thoughts except Briarpaw from his mind. Briarpaw. Sandstorm was sitting with the ThunderClan leader.

"News?" Firestar's voice was pricked with worry.

"I want to travel to the RiverClan camp to speak with Mothwing. Leafpool says she's dealt with injuries similar to Briarpaw's."

"Very well. But take Squirrelflight with you."

"I can manage by myself."

"I know. But if one tree can fall after so much rain, so can another. We can't risk losing you. Take Squirrelflight."

Distracted from his thoughts about Briarpaw, Jayfeather left the leader's den.

"How's Briarpaw?" Icecloud called.

"No better, no worse."

Thornclaw was gnawing at a branch. "How's Briarpaw?"

Jayfeahter hardly broke pace to his way to Briarpaw. "No better, no worse."

"How's Briarpaw?" Brightheart padded across his path.

Jayfeather growled. "No better, no worse."

Sympathy flooded from her one eye. "We ask only because we care."

Jayfeather had always known Briarpaw was popular, but never to this extent. She was so different from him.

"I don't like being helpless," he confessed.

He felt terrible about Briarpaw. He hoped she didn't have a life like him, a half-life, where he couldn't even be a warrior when everybody else was. Well, he wouldn't let it happen to Briarpaw. He pictured Briarpaw gritting her teeth in agony, lying in a nest, limp with fear, unable to move, anguish clouding her gaze... No, never. Jayfeather would never let an innocent apprentice live through such a horrible life.

**Little romance, right? But it will come, don't worry. Briarlight's not going to love Jayfeather with a passion, but still love him all the same. This is mostly gonig to go from Jayfeather's POV actually. Chapter 1 is literally from the Warriors book because I wanted to explain about the Clan time. Willowshine and Half-Moon are coming in!**


	3. Chapter 2: Undeniable Spark(Willowshine)

Chapter 2: Undeniable Spark(Willowshine)

Jayfeather was glad that their pawsteps had reached the wet, stream-filled territory of RiverClan. He really didn't feel like arguing with Squirrelflight right now as grumpy as he was. He had to save Briarpaw. The familiar scent of fish and fresh streams hit his nose. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of meeting Willowshine again. Not reveling in the idea of meeting the hostile dark gray she-cat, he crossed the border with ease.

"Patrol," warned Squirrelflight.

Jayfeather sniffed and scented the fresh tang of a single RiverClan apprentice and a certain medicine cat. The mottled gray tabby almost let out a groan. It was her again. A dark brown apprentice was accompanying her this time with his mouth full of scraps of alder bark.

"Hello, Squirrelflight." Willowshine let out an easy greetings politely.

Squirrelflight gave a polite nod back to her sister's friend's former apprentice. Clan life was complicated. Willowshine's bright green eyes narrowed when they spotted a particular ThunderClan tom. Annoyance and irritation sparked in her eyes.

"And Jayfeahter," she said sourly.

He gave a curt nod back.

"This is Hollowpaw," Willowshine said.

"H-hi." The dark brown apprentice said rather nervously, giving a wary glance at Jayfeather.

Did he think he'd feed him some medicine?

"I want to see Mothwing."

Jayfeather decided that sooner he finished all this trouble and got off this territory, the better he would feel. Willowshine couldn't feel but feel a tang of frustration and annoyance at Jayfeather's expression. That moody tom was just never happy, was he? She wasn't sure why, but his entire presence made her have irritating, irritating feelings. Willowshine shooed her thoughts away.

"Why?" Willowshine asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

Hollowpaw shuffled his paws nervously.

"We have an injured cat and I think Mothwing can help."

Jayfeather deliberately did not say his mother's name. His mother. He tried to focus on Briarpaw. She was being a good, but sad distraction to all the other things.

"I'll lead you to her," Willowshine said.

It was an awkward patrol. Willowshine marched towards her camp as if she was furious about something. She wasn't sure why she felt this way. Tension crackled like lightning in the air and her tail-tip twitched irritably. So irritating! Jayfeather was so irritating! Hollowpaw padded after Willowshine nervously, wondering why the gentle medicine cat looked so mad. Squirrelflight mused silently, following the RiverClan medicine cat silently.

Relief flooded into Jayfeather when he began to scent RiverClan cats. They were in the clearing now with many, many cats around the reed dens. Willowshine suddenly felt a wave of unknown disappointment. Why was she feeling disappointed? Because...because... The dark gray she-cat had no idea why.

Duskfur and Mosspelt were peering from the nursery. Graymist and Mintfur were lingering near the warriors' den. Troutpaw and Rushpaw stared and leapt to their paws, leaving their half-eaten trout on the ground. Icewing gave a warning yowl, which brought Mistystar from her den.

"Greetings, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather."

The newest RiverClan leader made her appearance from her den. It felt strange to see Misty'star' instead of Leopardstar, thought Squirrelflight. Willowshine's gaze had drifted to Jayfeather unconsciously. Jayfeather, feeling acutely conscious of Willowshine's gaze, squirmed uncomfortably. She was probably glaring at him again.

"May we speak to you in private?" Squirrelflight asked.

"They want to see Mothwing," Willowshine meowed.

Surprise flickered from Mistystar's eyes, but there was no hostility. "Where is she?" There was a darker thought brooding in her blue eyes, but neither medicine cats noticed as they were too preoccupied.

"Where is she?"

"I'm here." A small, triangular-faced medicine cat poked her head from her den. "Come inside."

Her tone was quite welcoming. The stench of RiverClan was strong, but at least it wasn't as unpleasant as rabbit-munchers or ShadowClan. Jayfeather faintly wondered why he didn't feel as repulsed by fishy scents than others. Mistystar followed them inside. Hollowpaw passed the herb to Willowshine and lingered outside as Troutpaw and Rushpaw approached him.

"A beech tree fell into the hollow," Squirrelflight explained, "We have an injured cat and we were hoping Mothwing would be able to advise us on her treatment."

"Just one injured cat?" Mistystar's meowed in surprise.

"We managed to clear the camp before it fell," Squirrelflight replied.

"Longtail died," Jayfeather said bluntly.

Willowshine glared at Jayfeather, hoping he'd go away quickly. Sympathy flooded from Mistystar's blue eyes.

"StarClan will welcome an old friend," she said respectfully, "Though his Clanmates will miss him."

"A tree fall?" Mothwing repeated.

Mistystar gave her a sharp glance. Willowshine was momentarily distracted by the problem in her own Clan. She couldn't afford herself to be distracted by a ThunderClan medicine cat. Wait, what? Why would she be distracted? That small, scrawny tom had no influence over her! The dark gray medicine cat sniffed disdainfully and lashed her tail.

"I'm sorry it happened," Mothwing meowed.

"Yeah, it's bad luck." Willowshine forced her words out.

Mistystar shot Willowshine a quizzical look before pricking her ears towards Squirrelflight's direction.

"Yes, it fell into the hollow. Briarpaw was injured. Longtail died."

"Thank StarClan it wasn't worse," Mothwing sympathized.

"It's bad enough." Jayfeather flicked his tail.

Now Willowshine was glaring at his tail like it was a fly to be swatted. "Briarpaw can't move her hind legs."

Why was she staring at him like that? Not letting himself distracted by her, Jayfeather let Mothwing's thoughts flood his own. He saw images of a light brown tabby tom by Graymist and Rippletail, crying out and tearing the herbal leaves to shreds.

"I had a case like that." Mothwing spoke. "Back when I was Mudfur's apprentice. Mallownose's legs were crushed by a collapsing burrow."

"Leafpool told me," Jayfeather said impateintly, "But Briarpaw's legs aren't crushed. No broken bones."

"Same with Mallownose. His legs were only bruised. It was his backbone that was broken."

Jayfeather felt sick. "Did he recover?"

"He died," Mothwing meowed quietly.

Shock flashed in Willowshine's green eyes. Mistystar nodded grimly.

"But Briarpaw's alive and feels no pain."

He just couldn't give up his hopes on Briarpaw.

"Same as Mallownose, to begin with. It wasn't the backbone who killed him."

"Then what?"

"He couldn't walk."

"Surely, you fed him?" Squirrelflight gasped.

"Of course," Mothwing meowed, "But he kept getting a cough, over and over. Each time we treated it, it came back. He found it harder and harder to breathe."

"Did the loss of feeling spread to his chest?" Jayfeather wondered.

"No, I think it was because he never moved from his nest. It seemed as if he never had a chance to shake the sickness from his chest."

Jayfeather shivered, picuring Briarpaw curled in her nest. Had she coughed this morning? Was she coughing now, while he was here, away from the innocent apprentice, her life draining out slowly? His paws suddenly itched for Briarpaw.

"Then we must keep her moving." Squirrelflight's tail-tip brushed the roof of the reed den.

"Do you think that would work?" Jayfeather blinked.

"It's worth a try. You could try making her a nest that lets her sleep sitting up. It might keep her chest filled with air."

Jayfeather's gaze darkened. Willowshine felt sudden, unexpected concern.

Mothwing paused. "I wish you luck."

"Luck will have nothing to do with it."

Annoyance sparked in Willowshine again. This tom was so moody! Him and his annoying words!

"Let me fetch you some herbs for her chest and belly. Her legs are beyond your powers."

Willowshine's mouth suddenly worked on her own. Mothwing shot her a look of surprise. The dark gray medicine cat was actually confused herself. Why did she say that? Because she felt concern for Briarpaw! Yes, that had to be it. Poor, poor apprentice. Willowshine focused her thoughts on the dark brown apprentice with determination and padded out of the den.

Meanwhile, Jayfeather was deep in his thoughts. No. Not another broken, half-warrior like him. Jayfeather felt great wall of grief crashing into him. How could he do this to Briarpaw? What would he tell her? Was this what Firestar felt when he faced Cinderpelt? He just couldn't...how could he? The image of the sleek, glossy-furred apprentice staring up at him in utter despair.._.NO!_

A tang of fresh stream and strong herbs touched Jayfeather's nose. But it was the wild, freshwater scent that had distracted him from darker thoughts. He padded out to meet Willowshine.

"Coltsfoot will ease her breathing," Willowshine said.

She shot an awkward, wayward look at Jayfeather before quickly averting her gaze to the bundle of leaves. His wildflower scent filled her nose. It was different from other ThunderClan cats. His scent was more...fresh and warm like pretty celandine with four, yellow petals that drew in butterflies. The scent was unforgettable and and so alluring that Willowshine was lost in his scent for a heartbeat.

"And...um..."

What had she been trying to say? She felt strangely blank. Her jaw hung open.

"We have these herbs already."

"You'll need all you can get!" Willowshine fired off, suddenly withdrawing from her daydream.

Jayfeather glanced at her in bewilderment.

"Come back if you need more or want to share ideas!"

Why would he want to do that? Jayfeather felt a bit baffled, but perhaps the idea wasn't bad. Maybe...maybe Willowshine wasn't as bad as he had thought. After all, he had been an ass when they first met. Willowshine's furious green gaze met his sightless blue eyes. For a moment, _different_ kind of tension sparked between the two cats.

"We can all learn from this," Willowshine said weakly.

She felt a little dazed and confounded by the exchange. Jayfeather picked up the bundle, feeling a strange torrent of emotions. Squirrelflight spared a glance at him.

"May StarClan watch over you and Briarpaw," Willowshine called.

Mothwing was strangely silent, but gave a deep nod. Mistystar narrowed her eyes before she waved her tail in farewell.

_ They may watch. But I won't let them take Briarpaw yet._


	4. Chapter 3: Be with me, Jayfeather(Briar)

**UPLOADED! SO SORRY! I AM SO DUUUUMB. I posted chapter 2 twice!**

**Half-Moon is very popular. Hmm...But I'll do a fair amount of loooove from three she-cats before we start voting. I still need more reviews. Next chapter isssss...BRIARPAW! Give a round of applause! Don't worry. Half-Moon will come in frequently, too. Firestar Gets All the Girls is under construction for better romance.**

Chapter 3: Be with me, Jayfeather(Briarpaw)

Brightheart and Millie were being unbearable existences in the medicine cat den. Briarpaw just hoped Jayfeather was back soon and chased them out. She knew they cared about her, but this...this was too much! She'd rather have Jayfeather and his calm demeanor than them!

"Just eat a little!" Millie begged.

Jayfeather would know what she REALLY needed. Briarpaw complained. "I'm not hungry!"

Who would feel appetite in this state anyway? Jayfeather pushed through the trailing brambles and put down the herbs.

"Leave her alone," he ordered.

It was as if a StarClan warrior himself had descended down from the Silverpelt. Jayfeather looked like a very ravishing tom at the moment with silky gray fur and sightless, but brilliant blue eyes that looked like bluish river pebbles on the riverside. She had never been relieved to see a cat so much before.

_Jayfeather!_

Her inner voice called out in relief.

"She's my kit!"

"I'm her medicine cat!"

And my savior. Briarpaw let out a dramatical sigh. Brightheart glanced at her worriedly, but had decency not to say anything. Good. She must have picked up a few tips from Jayfeather.

"I just want to help my Clanmates rebuild the camp!"

Briarpaw couldn't help but wail like a little kit at the moment. All this pressure! She just hoped Millie and Brightheart would go away and leave her and Jayfeather alone in peace. Fresh grief poured from her eyes. Longtail... Brightheart and Jayfeather murmured something to each other. Briarpaw narrowed her eyes. What were they talking about? She was distracted by the pair when Millie spoke up again.

"Save her? What did Mothwing tell you?"

Briarpaw stiffened. Her heart thudded against her ribcage.

"Wait."

As Jayfeather padded to Briarpaw's nest, she suddenly realized how messy her pelt was. She self-consciously began to lick her chest. It was hard to do that when she was lying down. She spat a piece of bedding from her mouth in disgust.

"What are you going to do?" Millie meowed.

"I need to be sure." Jayfeather ran his paws down Briarpaw's back. The dark brown apprentice twisted at his intimate gesture.

"Sure of what?"

Brightheart gently nudged Millie away and murmured something. Briarpaw watched Jayfeather nervously, aware of his gentle paws on her back. Sudden hope seemed to spark in Jayfeather's eyes and Briarpaw's hope soared. He lifted her leg as he had done yesterday. It dropped, still lifeless. Briarpaw's heart sank.

"Ow!"

Briarpaw stiffened at the sudden pain in her back, just below her shoulders.

"I'm testing something." Jayfeather's voice reassured her. "It'll prick, but I won't damage you."

Okay. His muzzle came closer until their whiskers brushed. Briarpaw dazedly stared at the silky-furred tom, feeling the smoothness of the mottled gray fur, her heart pounding at the soft contact. Her nostrils filled with woodland wildflower and freshwater scents.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathed whole-heartedly.

Yes, she did.

"I need you to be brave while I do this."

"Okay." Determination flickered in her eyes. She wasn't afraid!

Millie tried to move to Briarpaw's annoyance, but Brightheart blocked her. "Give him room to work."

Yeah, please.

"Ow."

Now he was nipping farther down, but the pain was much less than before now that she was prepared. He nipped again, working his way gradually toward her tail. Briarpaw waited for Jayfeather to nip her once more, but the gradual process was now broken. Puzzlement filled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to do it again?" she asked, trying to crane her neck to see more of the mottled gray medicine cat.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Briarpaw twisted around.

"No, don't look."

She obediently turned around. Her shoulders began to shake like reeds in rainstorms. No.. she would be okay. She'd be a warrior soon with Blossompaw and Bumblepaw. Everything was fine. It had to be. She imagined Graystripe, Dovepaw and Jayfeather calling out her name as she shone radiantly under golden sunlight.

"Now?"

Jayfeather's voice brought her back to cold reality.

"I can't feel anything." She felt panic welling up inside, threatening to break up from inside. A scream built up on her throat.

"What are you doing?" Millie barged past. Dust particles flew up in the den and Briarpaw coughed. Jayfeather's heart seemed to freeze. It couldn't be!

"You're making her bleed!"

"Is he?" Briarpaw struggled to see, swallowing her scream as it stuck on her throat.

Jayfeather hardly heard them. The world around him was threatening to collapse. He had failed. He was helpless. He was powerless. He couldn't even save a single apprentice. Briarpaw.

"You couldn't feel my claws, could you?" he murmured numbly.

"N-no." Her voice shook with unbelievable fear. She was too young. She had moons ahead of her! Surely...surely..

Brightheart nuzzled her head. Her white and ginger fur had none of softness of Jayfeather's fur.

_Go away!_

"Your backbone is broken."

Again, it was his voice that drew her from drowning in her panic.

"There's no pain because there's no feeling past the break."

She felt his gentle paw against her flank. The initial panic died down.

"I'm sorry."

Jayfeather's voice cracked. So did Briarpaw's heart.

"Why?" She squeaked desperately like a moon-old kit. "If I can't feel pain, surely that's a good thing?"

Briarpaw tried to grasp the last straw.

"You won't ever be able to feel pain in your legs again," Jayfeather said slowly, "You won't ever feel _anything_ in your hind legs again."

But right now, Briarpaw's heart was going through terrible cascade of emotions. The dark brown she-cat was afraid that her heart would fail and she would choke in utter, black despair.

"What do you mean? Broken bones mend."

Briarpaw faintly heard her mother's mew.

"Not backbones."

"How do you know that?"

"Mothwing had a warrior with the same injury."

"What happened to him?" Briarpaw craned her neck towards Jayfeather.

Jayfeather didn't answer. Say something! Please! Anything! The realization hit Briarpaw on the head like a heavy rock. Her soul was crushed and the light of life died in her eyes.

"He _died_, didn't he?"

_ I don't want to die! I-I'm too young! I have a warrior ceremony to perform!_

Millie barged Jayfeather into his shoulder and shoved him outside the den.

"No! Come back!" Briarpaw shrieked as panic burst inside her. "Jayfeather! _Jayfeather!_"

Why was she calling out to him instead of her mother? But right now, she didn't have an ounce of sanity to delve further into her own thoughts.

"Jayfeather!" Briarpaw screamed, almost choking from lack of air.

"Briarpaw!" Brightheart nuzzled her, but she found no comfort in the soothing gesture.

_Jayfeather!_

-ThunderClan Camp-

"Our poor kit!" Millie buried her muzzle into Graystripe's shoulders.

The trailing brambles at the entrance swished. "Briarpaw can hear you!"

"Jayfeather!" Briarpaw's desperate voice was muffled by the brambles. Jayfeather stiffened at the panic in her voice and immediately tried to go past Millie, who was blocking the entrance. He had to go comfort Briarpaw. His strong pull of emotion surprised himself.

"I think you should come in, Jayfeather, and explain to her exactly what's happening."

Jayfeather's sightless, blue eyes trembled.

"I'll look after Millie and Graystripe." Squirrelflight's nose brushed his cheek, but he hardly noticed.

Heart as heavy as a stone, Jayfeather padded into his den. His attempt at Briarpaw had been futile. Slow, heavy paws trudged towards the terrified apprentice. He settled beside Briarpaw's nest, feeling her warmth warming his own pelt. Panic was flooding in waves from the young cat.

"I'm never going to walk again, am I?"

Jayfeather rested his muzzle on her trembling head, feeling the sleekness of her dark brown fur, hoping that she wouldn't go mad from grief. Her entire life. Ruined. Just like him. Oh, Briarpaw... How could he tell her this? But he did.

"No."

Briarpaw held onto Jayfeather as if he was her lifeline. She buried her muzzle into the gray tabby's flank, feeling his strong, lean muscles hidden beneath. For a heartbeat, Briarpaw was only thinking of the small, thin-bodied medicine cat. Then the fragile enchantment broke.

"I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 4: Return to the Dreams?(Half)

I got the FUNNIEST review ever in Firestar Gets All The Girls:

? 8/2/13 . chapter 1

U just copied Jayfeather Gets All The Girls. I'm reporting

OMG, like both fanfics come from me. I cracked up and snorted into my breakfast. Thanks for your concern about Jayfeather though! Just remember that they're both my fanfics!

And everybody, give a round of applause for the most popular character! Half Moon! YEAH! The voting hasn't even started though! Again, thank you for all your reviews. They keep be powered up, yeah! Yes, keep criticizing me!

I thought it'd be more interesting if it was Mothwing instead of Littlecloud. After I finish this story, I'm going to do a huge editing job. I'm aware of many errors. The reason I added Willowshine is because Jayfeather romance fanficts always have Half Moon, Briarlight or Willowshine. Besides, it's interesting that Willowshine is like 'No, I hate him! Hate his handsome face!' Right, eyes back to the main story!

Chapter 4: Return to the Dreams?(Half Moon)

-_"That's okay. Next time I hope you fall in!"_-

Willowshine stared at the pitiful remains of coltsfoot in her paws. She had given most of her precious herb stock to Jayfeather, which meant she'd have to gather more soon. The dark gray tabby had her jaw open in a rather comical manner, but right now, she was too deep in thought to correct her clownish posture.

_Silky-furred...brilliant, clear, pale blue eyes...slender tail...strong, lean muscles..._

It was no secret that she was thinking about her fellow medicine cat.

_ I have to admit it. Jayfeather is a very handsome cat on average and I can't deny that._

Now this assumption was very, very wrong as the blind medicine cat was not only small and thin-bodied, but also was short-tailed and skinny-shouldered. To top it all, he even had a very ugly, pink scar running down to one side thanks to a black cat who had some daddy issues. Besides, most cats would think immediately think of Lionblaze or Tigerheart, not a tiny, disabled medicine cat.

"Willowshine."

It was as if her mentor had splashed her with a bucket of icy water that chilled her to her bones. Her mentor's fearful, shaking voice pierced her own heart.

"Mothwing."

Bright green eyes met brilliant amber eyes.

"I've been dismissed from Mistystar." The sleek-furred cat's voice shook like a frail elder as if she couldn't grasp the entire situation properly. The golden she-cat suddenly looked aged and gray-whiskered as if she was about to join StarClan. Oh, no, how ironical Mothwing _didn't_ believe in StarClan.

"I'm so sorry." Her own voice was void and empty.

There was nothing she could do.

-Jayfeather's Den-

Silence. It was the only word that could describe his herbal den filled with only serenity right now. Of course, that only applied to normal cats, not him. Jayfeather's silky, gray ears picked up the tiny heartbeats of Briarpaw.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump._

The gray tabby's sightless eyes stared achingly at the dark brown apprentice's sleek, glossy fur. Then his blind gaze lowered to where her broken hindquarters lay. He let out a soft sigh before closing his eyes again. The usual darkness and its cold, unsympathetic misery greeted him. The pleasant warmth near him did nothing to cheer his mood.

_Briarpaw._

She would never know the joy of racing through the lush forest, never have lovely kits of her own that looked like herself. Tiny, dark brown kits yelping in joy, their pelts well-groomed and satiny under the golden sunlight...

_Lost. Her future was lost. All the seasons and seasons of moons that stretched in front of her... Lost. Forever._

It could never be redeemed again. His own dark thoughts made him sick. The depth of his own sorrow for the beautiful apprentice surprised himself.

-Tribe of Endless Hunting-

_Sleep now, Jayfeather._

A frail white she-cat watched from above, stars and sorrow in her pelt. Her dark green eyes gleamed in throbbing heartache. Was she...just an old memory? Soon to be forgotten and fade? After all this time...after all this pain-filled reminders of what she had lost...

She watched.

She watched him.

She watched him quarreling with Willowshine.

She watched him soothing Briarpaw.

She watched him deep in his duties and the prophecy like a proper ThunderClan medicine cat.

Forgetting her. Not thinking of her.

Was his love...gone? Was he...over her? Had it been just a light, carefree fling?

_I still remember you. But do you remember me?_

-The Ancient Past: The Sign of the Bewitched Moon(Alert! Very Similar!)-

-_"And I you. I won't ever forget you, I promise."_-

Jayfeather woke up from his dreams. The rays of sunlight in his blue eyes startled him. For a heartbeat, he drew in the scent of fresh pines and eagles. He blinked. This wasn't his den. There was no Briarpaw. He stared at the low pines around him. He wasn't blind. He could see.

_Of course, it's a dream!_

Scoffing at himself, he quickly got to his paws, rubbing his eyes from sleepiness. Somehow, he didn't feel as refreshed as he had always felt in StarClan's hunting ground. Wait, was this StarClan at all? He reached out with a tentative paw and touched the transparent dew drops on a blade of grass.

_Plonk!_

It was ice-cold. He slowly followed the worn-out path, trekked by many other cats. This smell...so familiar... Could it be? A throng of cats were milling around restlessly, or slumped near the cave wall. He tried to steady his breathing and quieten his pounding heart. Where was she? Where was his white cat with dark green ey-

"Jay's Wing!"

This couldn't a vision. The frail, compact white she-cat skidded to a halt beside him, her dark green eyes round-eyed in joyful astonishment. He breathed in her scent of fresh pine sap and mountain pools.

"Half Moon!"

The equal joy in his own voice startled himself more than Half Moon. His bright blue eyes were fixed on Half Moon. The cats in the cave started to look vaguely familiar as his gaze flickered from Stone Song to Jagged Lightning. He wasn't Jayfeather here. He was Jay's Wing, a normal sharpclaw with a loving mate. He had a chance of proper life here. He could have his happiness. But...this was just a dream. Happiness didn't belong with _Jayfeather_. It had never been his fate to be happy from the day he was born.

Half Moon still gazed at him, her green eyes stretched wide as two small moons. "You disappeared when we set out on our journey from the lake. I thought you didn't want to be with me- er, with us, anymore."

Panic rouse in Jayfeather's throat like bile. "I stayed behind. I was scared. But when you were gone, I was lonely. I decided to follow you."

Half Moon blinked and her eyes were clouded. "You...you didn't even say good-bye. I thought I'd never see you again."

Before he could answer, Jayfeather spotted Stone Song, the powerful gray tabby tom who had led the ancient cats away from the lake. He was having a heated discussion with Jagged Lightning

"Back where we come from, we were losing too many cats. Badgers, Twolegs-"

"That's all very well." Jagged Lightning interrupted with a flick of his black-and-white tail. "But are we any better off here? We're all hungry and exhausted and I've never been so cold in my entire life. It was all Owl Feather and I could do to get our kits here. And Dark Whiskers didn't even make it! If we'd stayed by the lake, he wouldn't have been blown off a ledge in the middle of an ice storm!"

"Perhaps we should be grateful that we lost only one cat."

"Try telling that to Shy Fawn! She's carrying Dark Whisker's kits! How is she supposed to bring them up in this icy excuse for a den?"

Stone Song looked blank. Just then, Rising Moon hurried up to him.

"Chasing Clouds just came in with some prey. But Shy Fawn is refusing to eat. Cloudy Sun's pads are bleeding and Running Horse says that he's going back to the lake once the storm lifts."

"You see? Stone Song, you have to admit that this is a disaster," Jagged Lightning said snappishly.

"I won't. Rising Moon, as soon as the storm is over, can you go out and look for some dock leaves for Cloudy Sun's pads? I'll talk to Running Horse. An elder's not going down the mountain without getting picked up by the wolves. As for Shy Fawn, we have to give her time to grieve."

Jagged Lightning bristled. "Time to-"

"Jay's Wing!" Fish Leap, a young tabby tom, who had befriended him by the lake, bounded across the cave and butted Jayfeather in the shoulder with his head. "Where have you been? We thought we'd lost you."

"I..er... I sort of changed my mind."

Stone Song, Jagged Lightning and Rising Moon headed his direction. Whispering Breeze, a silver tabby, ran up to see what was going on. The other cats fell silent and stared at him. He was comforted by the presence of Half Moon next to him. Otherwise, he would have cowered under all this gaze.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Half Moon purred like a kittypet in joy. "Jay's Wing came back!"

Stone Song's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you get here? The journey was hard enough for all of us together."

"Does it matter?" Fish Leap meowed, "He's here now."

"I followed your trail for most of the way and guessed the rest."

"And how did you get into the cave?" Jagged Lightning growled, "Some cat should have seen you. I don't like all this sneaking around."

"I wasn't sneaking!" Jayfeather retorted, "If you were all too tired to notice me, that's not my fault. I thought I'd explore these smaller caves," he added quickly, trying to change the subject, "They might be useful for something."

His brilliant blue optics grew soft when he noticed that the pretty white she-cat had moved to stand closer to his side, her soft fur brushing his own pelt. He knew she was ready to defend him. The thought made his heart grow warm and fuzzy. Her sweet, mountain water scent tickled his nose in a pleasant manner and he realized how peaceful and content he felt when he was around her. The reality... He would never go back there.

_Oh, really, Jayfeather? What about the prophecy? Are you going to leave your brother alone? Make him lose another littermate?_

"Well?" Whispering Breeze gave him a nudge. "What did you find in the cave?"

"Er...pointed stones in the one behind me. Lots of them. And pools of water. It's not a good place to sleep because there's a hole in the roof."

"What about the other cave? Could we use that for shelter?"

Jayfeather shot a swift glance at the passage that led to Stoneteller's den. "Oh..er...that one's fine," he reported.

Whispering Breeze turned her blue gaze on Stone Song. "You're surely not thinking of staying here? Not for any longer than we have to?"

Stone Song angled his ears towards Chasing Clouds, who was grooming ice out of his gray-and-white pelt.

"The storm isn't over yet. We may as well be comfortable while we wait."

"Comfortable? You're crazy if you think any cat could be comfortable here!"

"We should never have left the lake." A soft voice, ragged with grief and exhaustion, came from the darkest part of the cavern. Broken Shadows limped into the view. Her orange pelt was thin and her amber eyes were dull.

"We should have never left. What if Fallen Leaves finds his way out and we're not there?"

"That won't happen." Half Moon drew her tail gently down Broken Shadow's side.

"You don't know that! He'll think I abandoned him! This is all your fault, Jay's Wing! You cast the final stone! You made me leave my son behind!"

"That's enough." Stone Song's voice was firm. "You were one of the cats who chose to come, Broken Shadows. We all abide by the casting of the stones. Let's find you some fresh-kill." He drew her away to the edge of the cave.

Rising Moon stayed with Broken Shadows while Stone Song returned to Jayfeather. "Are you okay?" He sounded a bit more friendlier. "You must have had a hard time, following us on your own. Whatever made you stay behind by yourself?"

"I got scared."

"You? But you were the one who wanted to leave!"

"I know. That's what scared me. I'd sort of taken responsibility and I couldn't face Broken Shadows and others. I'm sorry."

"But you're here now."

There it was again. The soft brush of her white pelt. The sympathy and...love, yes, love in her green eyes. It was as if all of his problems about Briarpaw had evaporated.

"You didn't want to leave us after all." Hoped tricked in her voice.

_I wouldn't ever leave you, Half Moon..._

"That's right. Even though I got scared, I never doubted what we were doing. This is the place where we're supposed to be."

He had no idea how he had come to be here, but he was very satisfied and content with it. Half Moon was next to him, after all. Half Moon... He didn't care about ThunderClan. Okay, he did. His own chaotic thoughts were making him tired. Chasing Clouds plodded up.

"We need more fresh-kill. That means going outside to hunt."

Determination flickered in his blue eyes.

"And what about nests? Where's the moss? Grass or feathers? Do we have to sleep on bare rock?" Whispering Breeze demanded.

"We'll take a look when the storm is over. But I don't know about nests."

Despair descended in the cavern full of cats. There was almost panic sparking in Jayfeather's eyes, but they were Rock's descendants, weren't they? Soft breathing stirred the fur around his ear.

"You helped them leave the lake," Rock murmured, "You must make them stay."

So that's why he was here. To help them stay. He didn't have time to be idly with Half Moon. The pretty white she-cat blinked at him worriedly. He would find energy from her to complete his task. Then he would...leave? A bolt of electric lightning ripped his heart to bloody shreds.

"What about this hunting patrol?" Chasing Cloud's brought him back to the cave.

"I'll come with you," Stone Song offered, "Half Moon?"

"I'm up for it."

As dutiful as always, Half Moon.

"I'll come, too."

He couldn't hunt. But how hard could it be now that he could see? Then, Half Moon gave him a glowing look that made his own eyes shine with happiness. He felt warm and fuzzy from the tip of his ears to his tail. They headed out of the cave. Jayfeather gave a last glimpse. The two elders, Cloudy Sun and Running Horse, were both stretched out, asleep or unconscious. Shy Fawn lay on one side, her belly swollen. There was no way she could travel any farther. A small gray she-cat called Dove's Wing, Jay's Wing's sister, meowed something to her.

"Are you feeling up to hunting?" Half Moon prodded his shoulder with one paw. "You look as if a badger fell on you."

"I'm fine," he purred.

_As long as I'm beside you._

The storm was still raging, flinging ice crystals against the cats' faces. It threatened their eyes and clung to their fur. The patrol scrambled up a steep slope of loose pebbles opposite the waterfall. They scrambled into the shelter of a rock. A gust of wind suddenly caught Half Moon and she began to slide off the icy rock. She let out a thin wail of alarm as she clung by her forepaws.

"Hold on!" He fastened his teeth into her shoulder and heaved.

There was this wild, frantic terror of a tom whose lover was in grave danger that gave him the power to lift her up. Chasing Clouds darted into help. Half Moon managed to drag herself back onto the rock.

"Are you okay?" Chasing Cloud's blue eyes were sharp with fear. He was her father, after all.

"Thanks, both of you." Half Moon blinked gratefully. "Let's get off the ridge."

As the cats scrambled away, Jay's Wing realized that Stone Song was padding at his side.

"Maybe we've made a mistake." The dark tabby tom confided, worry in his blue eyes. "How can cats live somewhere when even the wind is our enemy?"

"We didn't make a mistake! We are supposed to be here."

Stone Song didn't reply. Jayfeather's stomach twisted with anxiety. Peering through the swirling ice, he spotted a narrow gully where steep rocky sides sheltered it from the worst of the wind and farther down he could just make out a dark, bushy mass of thorns.

"Hey! This looks like a good place to start!"

The other three cats slogged back to him. "There might be small creatures. It's worth a try, at least."

"True," Stone Song grunted, "Well spotted."

Cautiously approaching the bushes, Jayfeather pricked his ears. Tiny, scratching sounds meant mice or shrew. He tried to remember what Lionblaze and Hollyleaf had told him about the Tribe hunting.

"Two of us could go into the bush and chase the prey out and two of us stay here to catch it."

"Good idea! I'm the smallest, so I get to go in."

Half Moon crouched down and crept underneath the outermost branches. Suddenly, a shrew darted out from the shelter of the bush, heading straight for Jayfeather. His paws felt slowly and clumsy and he missed it by a whisker. It dived into a gap between two rocks before he could pounce.

"Fox dung!" he exclaimed.

"Bad luck," Stone Song said nonchalantly, "At least it shows that preys are here."

Half Moon backed out from under the bushes.

"I don't think there's anything else under there. The storm is getting worse. We'll all freeze to death if we get lost out here." Chasing Clouds commented.

Stone Song nodded. "Let's go back."

The foursome headed towards the cavern, taking a different route. Suddenly, the air grew darker and a rank scent flooded over them. A screech echoed in his ears. The air was full of a storm of wings. Jayfeather looked up to see a huge brown bird swooping down toward Half Moon.

"Look out!"

Chasing Clouds and Stone Song flung themselves to sideways. Half Moon's paws slipped on the ice and her paws flailed. The bird hurtled down and fastened its claws into Half Moon's back. Jayfeather flung himself on Half Moon out of more desperation than courage. Brilliant blue eyes met terrified, dark green gaze.

"I'll _never_ let you go!"

A wild howl of storm rang in his ears and the frosty bits furiously pelted at his body. The eagle's screeched echoed in the gully and cruel, black-tipped, yellow talons clasped on Half Moon's back. But there was heat and warmth from Half Moon's body and his own flurry of emotions that would never let him let go of her. A long caterwaul ripped through the thundery air as Chasing Clouds hurled himself at the bird, fastening claws and teeth into one of its wings. The bird let go. The pair of tangled cats hit the ground in a heap of legs and tails. Looking up, the breath driven out of his body, Jayfeather saw the bird gripping Chasing Clouds by shoulders in its curved talons.

"No!" Half Moon shrieked.

Jayfeather and Stone Song sprang to Chasing Cloud's side and hung onto his legs. For a heartbeat, the three cats hung in the air as bitterly cold bits of frost clung on their fur then-

"No!"

There was her soft, despairing cry again, her dark green eyes glazed with both fear and tears. No, he didn't ever want to see the deep horror etched in her innermost heart again. Half Moon, herself, was not sure who she was crying out for. Her dear father? Her leader? Or her...her..._what_?

The threesome fell to the ground, a trail of dark, scarlet stream of blood flowing from pale pelt of Chasing Cloud's. The bird's furious cry was lost in a louder, more ominous rumble. Jayfeather looked up and saw snow breaking away from the rocks above his head, pouring down toward them in a rolling cloud of white.

"Run!" he croaked feebly, his strength all drained.

But the terrible snow was already upon them. He lost his balance, tumbling over and over like a ragged doll. The mass of snow swept him down the mountain and Half Moon vanished from his sight. Nothing was left but a storm of white, roaring louder and louder until it blotted out everything.

Was this the end?

_Half Moon!_

-ThunderClan Camp-

Jayfeather woke from his dream.

Terror gripped his heart as his claws tore at the soft bedding in his den in agony. Immediately, the usual, filthy, but familiar ThunderClan scent flooded into his mouth. He was in a den. His _real_ den. Jayfeather's. Not Jay's Wing's. Suddenly, everything felt surreal.

The thick, fresh ThunderClan scent that filled his nose wasn't real.

The soft bedding made from fresh moss in the forest wasn't real.

The dried, herbal scent that hung in the air wasn't real.

The frantic beatings of his heart beating wildly wasn't real.

The wild, terrified pants of his breath, disturbed by recent avalanche wasn't real.

The frightened, wide, sightless blue eyes of _Jayfeather_ wasn't real.

He wasn't blind.

He could see.

He wasn't a medicine cat.

He was a sharpclaw.

He wasn't a ThunderClan cat.

He was a Tribe cat.

He wasn't Jayfeather.

He was Jay's Wing.

A wildflower fragrance disturbed him from his torn, bleeding heart. A satiny-furred dark brown apprentice squirmed in her sleep.

"...gtail..." she murmured, "Don't.."

Jayfeather drank in the she-cat who was curled up next to him. How she had ended up next to him, he wasn't sure. Her floret aroma was both enticing and delightful, but he lost his little comfort as reality, oh yes, the icy, unfriendly reality, his best friend, slowly seeped into his heart, penetrating his gray fur, soaking and drenching his heart in misery and wretchedness.

He was blind.

He couldn't see.

He was a medicine cat.

He wasn't a sharpclaw.

He was a ThunderClan cat.

He wasn't a Tribe cat.

He was Jayfeather.

He wasn't Jay's Wing.

He didn't have a mate.

_Jay's Wing_ had a mate.

He was alone.

_Jay's Wing_ had friends.

He was a cranky, sightless medicine cat who had no one in his life. That was Jayfeather. And he was only Jayfeather and no one else.

_ Face it._

He had always been destined to live a life like this the way he was born. Destiny. Fate.

Fate is a very strange thing, don't you think? No, it's not just strange. It's the queerest thing in any cat's life. Do you believe in it? Do you think you are being controlled by fate? Or is it you yourself who choose your fate? How odd. Nobody can exactly define what fate is. It is depicted as a different thing for every cat. Destiny.

Fate could have brought Crowfeather and Feathertail together instead of Crowfeather and Leafpool.

But it _didn't_.

Fate could have let him live as a normal warrior.

But it _didn't_.

Fate could have let Half Moon be a ThunderClan cat.

But it _didn't_.

Was it fate that killed Feathertail? Was it fate that drew Nightcloud to Crowfeather? Was it fate that Breezepelt turned so bitter and hostile?

Was it...fate that he had been Jay's Wing, a sharpclaw and a lovable mate to Half Moon? Was he just blaming everything on fate? Did destiny shape your life? Or did your own paws shape your destiny? Jayfeather wasn't so sure. He was clueless.

_Is it fate that made me meet with Half Moon?_

Briarpaw's soft, wildflower scent filled his nose and he was momentarily distracted from his thoughts about Half Moon. Just the mere scent of her was soothing and sympathetic, relaxing his fast heartbeat and tense muscles in his lean limbs.

Had it been fate, yet again, that had crushed her backbone?

"If it had indeed been fate..." A sliver of moonlight tenderly stroked his mottled gray pelt as his sightless, but brilliant blue eyes gazed up at the indigo midnight sky filled with endless arrays of his starry ancestors. It was as if Jayfeather had shed a drop of silvery tear. Jayfeather's muzzle jerked in trance as if trying to nuzzle his lovely, white-furred mate. The usual, vacant space greeted him. The gestured had been but small, but more heartbreaking because so.

The blind tom grieved all night.

**Yes, a bit like Sign of the Moon, right? That's why I've written this chapter extra long. I had to because Fading Echoes(Briarpaw's accident) happened before SoM. I really focus on the delicacy of the emotions and the description of...life. Yes, do criticize me. I'm a kid and I just upload things as soon as I finish writing. Yeah, I know. Major editing job, right? Poor you guys, my school starts next week and I return home at ten. But I won't give up on this. BTW, that's my way of showing POV. **


End file.
